Dragon Ball Z: PAST WORLD
by The Dragon's Rebirth V2
Summary: Tomat, also known as Ryuuto, is the half-saiyan child of Prince Vegeta. Sent into the past by Mr Popo to escape Beerus' rage, the stranded Saiyan Prince has a new goal. Prevent his new home's destruction.


**Note: This story is going to have a very very OP OC main character. The only time they will be beaten by pre-Cell/Buu saga villains is either due to supressed power or luck. (Like with the beam hitting Goku in ROF.) Also, the OC main character was born exactly a year after Trunks. With that aside, I now will do the Disclaimer, as apparently that is needed, haha...**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Akira Toriyama, nor will I ever be him. I will never own DBZ or DBS or any Dragon Ball related work ever. This was only made so I can actually get this idea out of my head and finally rest my head when I finish the DBZ arcs. I'll probably get to Super at some point... With that, LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

Ryuuto was scared.

The 11 year old, white haired, half-breed Saiyan child of Vegeta and Bulma was very scared. He tried challenging the cat-man who claimed to be a God with his friend Goten and his older brother Trunks. They were all quickly beat down, even after Ryuuto unlocked Super Saiyan 2.

He was currently on Kame's lookout when Popo somehow teleported him. He looked into Mr. Popo's eyes, which were now soulless and dark. Then Mr. Popo spoke in a condescending tone. "Now listen here maggot, this world is gonna blow up since Goku is losing the fight with Beerus. So what I'm about to do is technically illegal for Gods like me, but I'm gonna do this just once. I stole this Time Machine from Capsule Corp. Now take it and stay in the past, keep the world on track." He pushed Ryuuto into the Time Machine and activated it, as Ryuuto instantly blacked out.

-AGE 761-

"Give up Kakarot! Join your race and conquer planets! You will gain all the power you want!" Raditz looked at Goku, and tried to convince him to change his mind. "Or else I'll take your son far away…" Raditz grinned devilishly, holding a young Gohan.

Goku gruntted angrily. "Why you!" The pureblood Saiyan growled, before he was cut off by the sound of someone falling on the floor.

Everyone turned their heads to see Ryuuto on the floor, out of the Time Machine. THe white haired Saiyan hybrid rubbed his head. "Jeez, I was sent real far into the past, eh?" Ryuuto looked at Raditz, waving his white tail around. "So, do I prevent too many casualties now or later? Eh, whatever."

Ryuuto pointed his right hand at Raditz, firing a red Ki blast that tore through his body. Raditz coughed blood, as the blast cut through his lungs. Everyone shook at the power Ryuuto displayed. "Don't worry, I'm your ally. Now be prepared for more of these Saiyans. I'll train you if you'd like. But I'm only going to help little by little." Ryuuto nodded at Goku, who nodded back. Ryuuto took off for the sky, going off to learn how to supress his Ki better as well as train a little bit. Ryuuto also took the chance to teleport Goku to King Kai's so the Saiyan could train and prepare like his original timeline.

-AGE 762-

Ryuuto opened his eyes, now 12 years old. "It's time, it seems." The future Saiyan got up and shot into the sky from his hiding spot in a forest, and flew fast finding himself near the area where Vegeta and Nappa would land. He smiled softly as he saw his father come out of his Pod, before frowning and walking over to the spiky haired Saiyan that would be his father. "I'll be your challenge." He smirked. Vegeta tapped his scouter and scoffed.

"Nappa, kill him. He's a waste of time. Power level 300." Nappa grinned.

"Yay! More killing for me-" Nappa didn't get to finish his sentence as Ryuuto released his tail and went Super Saiyan, turning his white hair into a golden color. Ryuuto punched the bald Saiyan into the sky and reappeared above them, punching Nappa downwards into the floor. Ryuuto looked at his work, seeing that his supressed Super Saiyan form was too much for the bald Saiyan.

"You were saying, Prince Vegeta?" Ryuuto chuckled as Vegeta stared at Ryuuto blankly. Vegeta then shifted into a fighting pose.

"Well well, I guess you won't be a waste of time if you really are a Saiyan. What's the transformation?" Vegeta asked.

"You can call it Super Saiyan. The Legend." Vegeta's eyes widened as he barely was able to comprehend what was just said.

"The Legendary… Super Saiyan… W-well then… NO HOLDING BACK!" Vegeta released his full power as Ryuuto grinned.

"Good, good. This is a good challenge… for Goku." Vegeta stared as Ryuuto released his transformation. "I was just stalling for the main actor to arrive. Now my work here is done." Ryuuto walked over to Nappa's corpse and quickly disentegrated it with a Ki blast. Just as he did that, Goku had finally arrived, more powerful and ready to fight and defeat Vegeta.

Ryuuto smiled as Goku beat Vegeta up. Things might actually start to work out in this timeline.

-POWER LEVELS (EVEN THOUGH THEY'RE BS)-

Ryuuto: 11,000,000,000

(TFS Power): SCOUTER BROKEN

Goku (Saiyan Saga): 320

Gohan (Saiyan Saga): 240

Chi-Chi (Saiyan Saga): 70

Raditz: 1,500

Piccolo (Saiyan Saga): 340

Ryuuto (SUPPRESSED): 300

Krillin (Saiyan Saga): 110

Vegeta (Saiyan Saga): 10,000

Nappa (Saiyan Saga): 8,200

Ryuuto (SSJ; Suppressed): 25,000

Vegeta (Power Up): 25,000

Goku (Saiyan Saga): 9,000

Goku (Saiyan Saga;KaioKen x3): 28,000


End file.
